Damon and Katherine
by cheerlove
Summary: It's over with Elena, everybody knows it...but one person really wants to rub it under Damon's nose...and Damon is definitely not in the mood for games... :D *hot, hot , hot* #Vampire sex * rough Katherine and Damon


Damon was so over it. He had had enough, damn it! Why was it so freaking hard? All he had wanted from the beginning, was to be loved. And he wasn't talking the lovey – dovey, holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes kinda love. He wanted that kinda love that meant sex all day and drinking and dancing naked next to the fireplace.

He had planned on doing everything right with bitch named Katherine...but then that story went bat-shit-crazy...then after some teasing and some emotional stress, he finally got good girl Elena. But it was so freakin' haaard. Everything he did, he had to consider her feelings and what she would think of him...and if she would approve... so damn stressin' . That was not how it was supposed to be...there was no dancing naked and non-stop fucking with Elena..there was no traveling the world, ripping the throats of humans or compelling them to do something stupid just for fun. No there was always ,We have to save Stefan.' or come to the rescue of her stupid friends who hated him anyway, like why was he even bothering?

He had wanted Elena to be more like him, reckless, impulsive...loving immortality...instead he was caught up in teenage drama. But he had tried, he had tried so hard to be therefor her, to be the one she wanted and needed...but it still didn't feel right, that happy ever after feeling never came. Instead of becoming like him..she just became a gloomy version of herself...which made him come to the decision to let her go..as much as it pained him, but he couldn't do it anymore...he couldn't pretend he was something that he wasn't...or desperately cling to a relationship that wasn't what he wanted . He needed bad and crazy and fun. Too bad it couldn't be with the person he loved.

,Fuck love.' Damon tossed his half full glass with Bourbon against the wall. So what? He'd just go out and have an orgy with some drunk college girls, feed on them and enjoy doing what he loved most.

,Having a bad day?' Came a condescending female voice from the other end of the room. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was. ,Katherine.' He said her name in an exhausted chuckle. ,Miss me?' She said arrogantly as she walked into the living room. ,It's unbelievable...whenever I'm down, you magically show up and ruin the rest of my day.' Damon said drunk, not having the energy to put up a fight with her.

,Aww...cause you and Elena broke up?' She made a sad face, mocking him, making Damon clench his jaw. ,I mean, nobody saw that coming, since you two are so good together...' She went on. ,Shut up..' Damon hissed. ,Doe-eyed Elena and the wolf Damon...classic lovestory...' She looked at him with perfectly pursed lips.

,Have you come to gloat?' Damon faced her with a drunken smug look on his face. ,Oh and how I've come to gloat!' Katherine said in a loud voice, angry all of a sudden. Oh boy, more craziness, and all he had wanted tonight, was to be drunk in peace.

,You thought your Elena was so precious, that she was so much better than me, that she was perfect...and that she could never hurt you...now look at yourself. Pathetic , weak...human.' She stood in front of him, pure malicious glee in her face. ,Bitch, I wouldn't be like this, if you hadn't broke me in the first place.' Damon said getting louder himself. ,Oh, so now this is my fault...' She started but he interrupted her. ,Because of you, I learned to care, because of you, I wanted to love...because of you, I'm different...I haaate you... I looathe you.' Damon hissed into her angered face, and she slapped him so hard, his jaw broke and healed instantly. ,Not a good day to get on my bad side...' He growled and slammed her into the next wall. And Katherine wouldn't be Katherine if she didn't strike back. She grabbed a lamp and a vase, throwing it and both exploded on Damon's forehead, as she hurled him to floor, smashing his head, and he kicked her unto the ceiling.

She crashed on the glass table, which smashed into a thousand little pieces. But they both weren't done fighting yet...they slammed into each other, fangs out, hissing and clawing, ready to destroy one another. She knocked him back so hard, he crashed into the dinning table and tore some of the curtains down.

Damon grabbed one of the sharp edges of the trashed dining table and sped towards Katherine, knocking her off her feet, unto the ground, ready to stab that bitch once and for all. The need to kill was back...and there was no better victim for it.

,You won't kill me..' She laughed in his face, while there was blood running out her mouth. ,Watch me.' Damon said all energized. ,I look too much like her...and since you can't have her..I'm all you've got...you won't kill me, because you want me, Damon. You. Want. Me.' She whispered enjoying all the power she knew she had over Damon.

Damon growled, raised the wood piece and slammed it into the fire place, as his fangs came down hard on Katherine's neck. ,Uh..' She moaned and laughed mischievously. Damon forced her legs apart while he drained her. He tore her skimpy corsage, she considered a top and grabbed two handful of her tits. She grabbed her own dark and wavy hair in pleasure as Damon decided to drain her from her tit instead. She flipped them around while yanking his shirt off..then she flipped on him again and pushed down his pants, taking his massive and hard dick out, as if it was hers to begin with. She deep-throated it at once, setting her fangs at his base, sucking and draining him at the same time, forcing Damon to cum hard and instantly. He growled as heightened pleasure overtook him.

Her sexy ass was right in front of him in that tight black jeans, which gave her endless legs. He only ripped the part off with his teeth, that was covering her cunt and glued his mouth to that sweet little motherfucker and bit her cockhungry pussy which made Katherine halt for a second to give an agonized moan. Damon sucked blood and cum and he loved every bit of it. His nails dug into her ass as he slowly tore the material down across her ass. Vampires knew how to do a 69 alright !

Damon flipped her on her back..and not remotely gentle, his sex drive was now fully on.

He had had his appetizer, now was time for the entree. He grabbed her ankles and pulled, plunging her wet pussy unto his cock. Instead of bumping and grinding and thrusting into her, he rocked her up and down his length, loving the noise of his balls slapping her pussy...not gentle either.

Glass from the broken table was rubbing on Katherine's back, but she couldn't even feel it...she enjoyed the sensation of Damon skyrocketing her into delirium.

Damon was slamming her so hard, deep and fast unto him, she was just a blur, going back and forth. Oh yeah, vampires did really make the best lovers.

She quickly pushed him on his back,wanting to take the lead, and damn, did she ride and twerk on that cock, every muscle on Damon's body was strained, as he released his cum inside. ,Aww...hot...' Katherine moaned, as Damon got her on her knees as he fucked her from behind, doggy style, making her whole body reverberate with his thrusts...her moans an echo from the walls.

Right before, he came again, he flipped her on her back, pulled out his cock and blasted his jizz all over her. Her stomach, her tits, her neck , her face and even her hair. ,Asshole.' She said while licking some of his jizz off the corner of her mouth. ,Whore.' Damon said and he had to grin. Katherine kicked him hard against the wall, and nanoseconds later jumped him as he humped her against the wall and she bit him, sucking his neck, as she left bloody trails on his back with her manicured fingernails. She dug and bit into his skin while he fucked her. Good sex always left scars.

Damon set her down after a while, tore off what was left of her jeans and faceplanted her against the wall...rough of course...brought her ass closer to him, spread those asscheeks and penetrated her deep in the anus, without warning, without caution. ,Bastard!' Katherine made a high-pitched moaned as Damon pulled tightly on her hair. ,Hope it hurts.' He whispered into her ear amused. ,Unfortunately, it's very pleasant..' She teased him...and went even so far, to back them off a little, so she could grab the walls for support..spread her legs further, so Damon could have full anal access.

,Go hard or go home.' She mocked him and Damon wrecked that ass so much, he was a blur as he ravaged Katherine. The only way, she could get him to stop was by punching him with her elbow, he was knocked back and crashed on the couch, which fell over.

Katherine got on top of him again, planting herself on his cock, wanting to bite him in the neck again, but Damon grabbed her head and led her mouth to his instead, tongue kissing her.

The curtains were torn, the walls had holes in them, the furniture was toppled over, pieces of broken glass and shards were spread all over the floor, feathers from torn sofa cushions were still in the air, shredded clothes were on the ground and some of the wood he had intended to kill Katherine with had fell on the spot where there were drops of Bourbon, and had caught fire...so yeah, the place was burning down a little. But this...destructive, inflaming, intense, reckless, hard and rough love ...this is the kind of love Damon Salvatore wanted.


End file.
